


Happy Birthday, Kitten

by Thedeadwalks



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Cats, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Negan, F/M, Kittens, Negan being adorable, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedeadwalks/pseuds/Thedeadwalks
Summary: It's your birthday and Negan decides to wake you up with one of your gifts...





	Happy Birthday, Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> A request from thetrassssssh (on tumblr): “So uhh today is my birthday! And so like could you make a quick one shot or something where negan celebrates my birthday with me..? No smut just like a normal one shot if you catch my drift”

Soft, wet kisses pressed against your cheek, slowly trailing their way down to your collarbone, before making their way back up. A deep yet quiet groan came from behind you, and you shivered as you felt the soft hairs on his chin nuzzling into the back of your neck. You groaned, not quite ready to wake up yet, but also completely ready for what he had in mind. Rolling over to face him, you nuzzled into his warmth, your hand reaching up lazily to smooth your fingers over his chest. A minute or so later you felt his hand gripping over your thigh, pulling you closer into him, his other arm coming around your back. The hand on your thigh continued squeezing gently as it moved down towards your knee, and he spoke then, his voice a sinful mixture of sleep and want as his hand continued its journey across your leg.

“You want one of your gifts, princess?”

Moaning softly before replying, you gasped when he pushed you backwards into the mattress, pinning you underneath him. His lips went back to your neck, moving lower, trailing down the edge of your pyjama shirt. “Mmm, _yes please_ ”

“Kay” he said simply, as he moved off you suddenly, practically jumping out of the bed. You watched as he walked over to the doorway, stretching as he went along, his boxers riding low on his hips.

“Where are you going?” You complained, putting on the sweetest voice you could. He turned around then, just before the doorway, a wide grin plastered across his face as he took in your pout.

“To get your gift… you _do_ want your birthday gift princess, _don’t you_?”

“Yeah, yeah but I thought—“ your words trailed off as your cheeks began to blush lightly. He knew exactly what you were thinking, what you wanted. Smirking as he turned around and continued out the door, he called back in a cocky tone-

“Oh I know what you _thought_ darling”, he clicked his teeth then, _tssking_ at you as he started down the stairs, “you are a _dirty_ little thing”

Rolling yourself up in the still-warm blankets, and sitting up, leaning against the headboard, you sighed happily. You had no idea what he had in store for you. You sat there for a few minutes, going over in your mind what he could have planned, and why your birthday gift was downstairs.

Then the sound of his footsteps on the stairs snapped you out of your thoughts. A warm feeling ran through you as he neared the bedroom, but before he opened the door fully, he shouted in.

“Princess, cover your eyes for me yeah?”

Your smile widened as you did what you were told. Lifting your hands to your eyes, you called back excitedly.

“Okay, Daddy, I done it”

You heard the door opening, heard him coming in the room, and another wave of excitement ran through you. You heard something hit the carpeted floor with a soft thud, a strange metal clicking noise, and then you felt the bed dip next to you.

“Right, baby on three your gonna open them alright?”

You nodded, a big smile painted on your face, even though you had no clue as to what was happening.

“Right, one”, he paused, a soft chuckle coming from him followed by a few ‘fucks’ a second or two later. Then he continued, “two”, followed a second later by, “three… open those eyes, sugar”

You hesitated for a second. Now the moment had come you weren’t sure if you wanted to know what he had for you. Making your mind up quickly, you moved your hands down to the blanket. Opening your eyes, you expected to see anything but that.

Negan was sat next to you on the bed, still dressed only in his boxers, his hair sticking up all over the place from sleep. He had the biggest grin on his face as he looked down at the tiny fluffy kitten, currently blissfully asleep in his arms. He looked up at you then, your mouth was open slightly, eyes tearing up, not quite believing what you were seeing. Then he drawled out, his voice still rough from sleep-

_“Happy birthday, kitten”_


End file.
